Resident Alive High School (Jake X Sherry & Kasumi X Ryu fanfic)
by MissRougeTheBatty
Summary: Sherry & Kasumi are in for a real treat as they find their way through love, drama & friendship Welcome all new girls in town!
1. Time to make an entrance

"Everything okay dear?!" asked Sherry's mother who had looked after her since they moved from Raccoon City.

"Yeah mom , I'm fine!"

"Okay sweetheart"Sherry could tell that her mother wasn't well due to her weak voice

"Mom please,get some rest..."Sherry's thoughts trailed on "You can't hide that you aren't well

"I'm sorry honey it's just I don't want you to worry!Just go have fun with people around your age"

"Okay then...I'll see you later then!"

"Bye honey! Have a nice day!"

Sherry's crystal blue eyes peered at her planner

"Crappy , Shitty fucking school."cursed Sherry as she walked out being a typical bad girl she hoped to get a bad boy boyfriend but , what she doesn't know is a man was waiting to show her around.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Kasumi!Kasumi!You're going to be late!"screamed Ayame "Your brother and sister are waiting for you!"

"Okay mom! I'm coming!"Kasumi screamed back. She wasn't having the best of days especially when on her period"hope i can at least get a bff and boyfriend urgh my last one Rig was such an asshole"Kasumi cursed Rig with every amount of hatred she had for him.

"Kasumi Tenshin! School starts in 5 minutes!"Hayate yelled "Geez and i thought you were bad Ayane"He added with a shudder and fear of getting slapped.

"Urgh!Shut up!At least I use time and not waste it on video games!"Ayane snapped back

"Hey, That's not fair Aya-

"Shut Up!"They turned to Kasumi in the stairs"Can my first day at least be normal!?"

"Sorry"the muttered knowing this wasn't a day to bug her

around two minutes after they were already at school 'Guess it's a good thing living close' Kasumi thought in her headas she saw a blonde girl walk out of her car

"Who is that?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sherry got out of her car swiftly and locked it. She loved her car a white BMW with no roof. She caught the stares of all students but one in particular , an arburn haired girl who looked 17 ,same age as her, with longish hair held up with a yellow ribbon. The girl wore a pink tank top which ever so slightly showed her belly. She had short hotpants on ,well obviously as they're in the middle of summer and some thatch colored flip flops on with a pink flower on the strap.

'boy she needs her boobs deflated' she snickered to herself 'she'll probably get a guy in two minutes' Sherry turned her attention to a girl with a pink headband walking up to her.

"Hey are you that new girl everyones been talking about?"asked the girl

"umm yeah I guess I am"she replied she had quite a similar voice to hers but the girls was a bit higher. She seemed nice.

"I'm Hitomi oh and that Scarface you see there"Hitomi pointed to a guy resting on his motorcycle"That's my bro Jake..."She trailed off"stay clear of him okay? He has a BAD and i mean bad habbit of fucking every girl"

"hah" she laughed "got it"

"I guess I'll be showing you around huh?"Hitomi squeaked

"Yeah I guess you will"Sherry beamed at getting a friend in the first 5 minutes of school 'this is great' she cheered to herself she caught a glimps of Scarface Jake smirking at her 'and god! If he keeps looking at me like that I'll probably drool and launch myself over there!'Sherry kept glancing at that sexy smirk he gave her she tried to ignore it but couldn't

"Hey" she turned around to face the voice "so what's a girl like you doin' in a place like this?"

"I actually wouldn't know my mom and I had to leave Raccoon City and she chose to come here"she replied and saw Hitomi giving her a not-a-good-idea look along with a girl with short blond hair who she caught her name was Tina while she heared Hitomi talking to her

"I saw you talk to my sis there"he gave her that smirk again"I guess she introduced me so whats ya name?" Hitomi gave him a that-is-not-you look which he shrugged off

"Sherry Birkin"she replied she had an idea as her head was going *ding ding* "I hope this isn't an excuse to get me in your bed"she smirked sheepishly Hitomi started laughing along with Tina and two dark skinned girls

"I guess Tomi told you about that" he said as far as Sherry could tell he was annoyed with his german-Japanese sister "so...want me to show ya round?"he asked

"sorry Hitomi's already gonna show me round"she smiled sweetly. It started to make Jakes heart burn inside him Hitomi walked up to Sherry ,along with her gang when she saw her brother's gang show up.

"Oh yeah, these handsome roughnecks are Billy , Chris ,Steve , Jann Lee , Ryu , Bayman and Leon oh yeah don't get confused with " Jake then leaned closer to Sherry Hitomi feared of what he was going to do but he whispered " has a thing for if ya get what I mean"

"Yeah" she giggled "I guess" Sherry found it akward as the guys just started at her and Jake in awe well mostly her.

"don't mind these jarheads" he said with a wink and he handed her some paper"If you ever need me"he winked again and left making Sherry feel even more akwarder

Hitomi looked at the paper"He NEVER gives a girl his number!"she said in a kind of amazed and shocked tone "he must have a thing for you" she giggled. Sherry saw her eyes rest lovingly on a muscular guy with hair similar to her own but kind of longer and straighter,

"Who is that?"Sherry asked

"The love of her life"Tina told her "she just loooves him"she laughed

"Hey shut up!"Hitomi screamed as she turned round Sherry and the arburn girl noticed eachother and just smiled then they looked at Hayate who was just looking at Hitomi's butt with an OMG look Sherry and the girl laughed

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I have no idea"said Hayate"She's probably new"

"Yeah like me..."Kasumi murmured she noticed something"Where's Ayane!"

"probably gone to find Elliot"he told her"oh yeah beware of Hitomi's bro Jake Muller he'll just try to get in your pants" he said jokingly Kasumi noticed Ayane walking up to a blonde guy who looked a little like the new girl but with big differences.

"Looks like Ayane has her work cut out for her" Kasumi joked as she pointed to the guy and his motorbike she noticed Jake walking away from the akward looking new girl and heared

"Hey Elliot , man! We've been waitin' for ya"obviously Jake

"Bye Elliot"she heared Ayane say as she walked back

"Fucking Muller!"She screamed

"Ayane-"Hayate was cut off

"why does he always do it when I'm talking to him! He's my boyfriend! He should let me spend time with him but oh no Muller can't go anywhere without his guys"Ayane kept blabbing as Kasumi shut it out and noticed a girl with a pink headband looking lovingly at Hayate and heared someone say

"The love of her life" then they laughed as the girl with the headband told them to shut up the new girl turned around and saw her Kasumi thought 'those eyes!'

"No wonder she can get that Jake guy" Kasumi murmured as she accidentally let her thoughts out

"huh?"Ayane snapped out of her blab

Kasumi and the new girl looked at Hayate with complete laughter soon followed by Ayane. Hayate just kept looking at Hitomi's butt nonstop without caring that people were looking at him

"come one bro you've seen enough asses today" Kasumi and Ayane said in unison and a few people were laughing at their sarcastic humor even Scarface Muller and his gang were laughing Kasumi noticed Sherry holding the paper and her phone. She got it! Jake Muller gave her his number.

"So Muller gave Birkin his number huh" murmured Ayane

"yeah. Wait , how do you know her name?"Kasumi questioned

"I heard her tell him her name S. Birkin" Ayane told her

"hmm I might wanna get to know her" Kasumi said happily. Ayane just shrugged it off as they dragged their brother inside.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

English boring English all you do is write words sentences and paragraphs she walked to her room slowly she saw his face again

"Hey Chérie" he purred

"Hi"she said blushing at the nickname they walked at the same speed

"need help finding my class?" he said smirking

"so you're in U4 too?"she questioned as he nodded his head "I think I'll know where it is"she said sweetly. As they got to the upper floor they turned right and went to the end where U4 was.

"why are you two late?" said Mrs Valentine"Oh you must be the other new student we have in class today!" Mrs Valentine smiled"you better have only been escorting her Jake or I'll ground you for a week"Jake smiled akwardly at his mother

"I was mom" he said sarcastically which made Sherry giggle Kaaumi noticed this. While Jake and his mother were arguing Kasumi tapped Sherry on the shoulder. She turned round it was the arburn haired girl

"I'm Kasumi"she told her sweetly

"Sherry Birkin"Sherry replied

"What's up with them two?" Kasumi asked slightly confused

"As far as I'm concerened that's Mr Muller's mom" She joked

"Hah"Kasumi laughed she looked better smiling and laughing

'boy is this going to be a long semester' thought Sherry while laughing 'a long semester indeed'


	2. What is love?

Two months passed,

Sherry was in the middle of fruit Ninja when there was a knocking at her new apartment door

"Why hello Chérie"Jake purred at her ,as normal

Kasumi scoffed"Hey Sherry how are you don't mind him and his wierd nicknames" she joked

"Hey guys!"Sherry screamed as she hugged them all and well lunged herself at Jake. Kasumi , Jake , Hitomi , Tina , Lisa , Sheva , Ryu , Steve , Elliot , Hayate , Ayane , Claire , Chris , Billy , Rebecca , Leifang and Marie Rose ,who she recently befriended, walked in and hugged her even though Jake hugged her longer then the rest but , she didn't care she liked being held by him in fact she loved it.

"Those two are so obvious"squealed Marie Rose as she was talking to Kasumi & Rebecca

"They are aren't they" Kasumi laughed

"Just like you two then" Rebecca laughed as Ryu walked over and Kasumi flipping her hair Ryu just sat next to her Marie Rose and Rebecca left them alone

"Hey Kas"Ryu said in a cool tone

"Hi ...umm how are you"she asked politely

"fine , you" he replied

"fine" she yawned "just a little...tired"

"go to sleep" he murmured he thought she look beautiful when she slept. Kasumi woke up 2 seconds before Sherry screamed

"Lets get this partayy started!" knowing Sherry's your typical bad girl (no wonder she's Jake's secret crush so Kasumi decided to play it naughty for tonight

"come on Mister Ryu" She purred trying to say it as sexily as she could but if she didn't he would have came anyway.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

in only a matter of minutes everyone was flailing mindlessly due to the alcohol and vodka Jake and Sherry were just laughing with eachother on the couch

"wow Chérie! You did that!"he questioned while laughing

'urgh god i wish he would stop doing that purr while calling me by my nickname! I'm sure he wants to drive me insane and his scar makes him sexier! I wonder how he got that scar?' she thought to herself before answering him "yeah" she kept bursting into laughter every 5 seconds "durr was bish n shesh twie tew panch mew"

"Oh gawd! Wah sishd yeuw dew dew do?" he asked drunkenly. They both laughed at how they could hardly speak normally

Crazy Stupid love by Cheryl started to play

"wanna dance?" he finally spoke normally

"are you trying to flatter me Jake Muller?"she asked jokingly

"Maybe , do you wanna know?" he purred while Sherry just laughed. Sherry reluctantly got up after him and they danced and later they joined Kasumi and Hitomi's duo konga later everyone was doing the konga boy was this going to be a long night

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

She'd done it she has smothered herself in alcohol and vodka and now is leading a duo konga with a drunken Hitomi It was so funny

"Thish ish sho fanny" she laughed and everyone else laughed with her for saying fanny not funny she was so drunk that she fell into Ryu's arms 7 times

"So mach fan"Kasumi screamed

"I Knew Reght! Sow mooch fan!" Hitomi replied drunkenly

"Wooooooooh!"Kasumi screamed like a drunken maniac

"Mr. Kennedy's in love with Mrs. Wong!" Jake screamed laughing with Sherry Bayman smirked at Sherry and Jake glared at him and said in his head 'That's my Chérie bastard' and it looked like Bayman got the message Sherry and Jake stared at eachother for a while both leaning in their lips nearly touched Jake was about to close the gap until...BANG! The door burst open and one blonde woman stood their looking at Sherry.

'shit'


	3. Games and a birthday

That night...

"Sherry! How could you! I let you live alone and this is what happens! You almost kiss and then probably get into bed with the school's most baddest boy who just uses girls to get in their pants and you get drunk!? Explain this to me right now missy!"screamed Annette at her daughter infront of everyone.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you true i got drunk and that but like you said its MY apartment I can do what I want here! You can't control me here it's my place!" Sherry screamed at her mom Jakes face was having a wtf moment and everyone elses face was just shocked at the way she spoke to her mom.

"Fine...end up like your father!" and with that Sherry's mom left the house everyone was just shocked even Jakes face stopped his WTF!? Moment

"You can go guys. You can thank her for ruining it but it was good while it lasted right!?" She told everyone

"Hell Yeah" they all said in unison

-5 days passed-

Sherry was in total shock of what Kasumi just told her

"That fucking quick!?"Sherry screamed in a whisper like voice

"We just thought that it was time"Kasumi smirked and leaned in "It was so fucking great!"she added in a whisper

"Oh god" she laughed. Sherry got a message from 'The one and only'

it read 'Hey there Mah Chérie I got a surprise for ya ;)'

She replied 'what's the surprise?' she got tanother text almost immediately like Jake was expecting her to ask.

'It's not a surprise if ya ask but it's real good ;)' Sherry grumbled in annoyance because she couldn't trick him into telling her.

"Something wrong Sherry?" asked Kasumi still looking into Ryu's emerald globes

"Jake says he has a 'surprise' for me"She told her "it's probably his bed" she added jokingly. Kasumi and Ryu just laughed but Ryu perked up that it could be she said her goodbyes to them and stalked off to the lunch room but as she did , she saw Ayane cornered by her boyfriend Elliot the twit and two other guys she didn't recognise 'come on Ayane you can get out of it purple Ninja girl' she kept chanting in her head , at this time they knew Kasumi , Ryu , Ayane , Hayate and Momiji were ninjas , Ayane did her trademark drill kick what just missed Elliot as she slid under him 'Yeah! You go girl!' she cheered Ayane in her head Ayane gave a quick glance and a wink must've been one of those Ninja mind reading tricks. Sherry made her way to the lunch room and saw no one there except a large cake that said Sherry on it with 18 on the top of it she remembered Jake promised to go to the same collage as her as a friendly promise.

"Cute" she muttered and gasped as two arms slid round her waist she was about to slap whoever it was but then saw the leathery black gloves , it was Jake

"Happy Birthday Chérie" he purrred into her ear nibbling on her earlobe "you are now my age hope you enjoy it" he smirked she just loved his smirk but then she thought back to her mothers words...

'Fine...end up like your father'

the words scarred her heart but , who cares right? She loves him but she doesn't know how to say it right? Right...

"Happy birthday" everyone said in unison as they jumped out and the Ninjas teleported Kasumi and Ryu's mix of cherry blossoms and green leaves were a good combination she guessed the cherry blossoms were Kasumi's and the green leaves were Ryu's , Momiji's teleportation trail was autumn leaves and Hayate's was just wind swirls she had yet to see the purple sakura pettals appear and her other fellow ninja friend.

"Hey"Marie Rose exclaimed and looked around frantically"where's Ayane!?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ayane had finished putting her gym clothes away , a white T-shirt with her name in kanji , blue hotpants with white stockings with double blue lines around the rim and white trainers with blue on. Today Ayane's school clothes were not too fancy she wore a purple tank top which no one could see as she had zipped up her blue jacket with the shuriken shaped zip , cameo skirt , white stockings and blue trainers with white ends and soles. Ayane was about to boredly shut her locker when someone else did it for her

"I missed you" said a sly voice from behind her

"Really Elliot? I was just about to miss you" she joked

"Don't be like that Ayane" he said sexily "My friends are wantin' to see you"

"Tell them sorry" She trailed for a moment "I have a birthday party to attend to" she smiled smugly

"aww come on Ayane" he said "for me I'll pay you back. And who's party is it?"

"I really hate playing other peoples games" she told him , she was clearly pissed about earlier , and she finally perked up "It's Sherry's by the way or to put it simpler , Jakes new crush" she said jokingly.

"Oh you wanna game huh?" Elliot purred into her ear and lowered his hand to nearly up her skirt 'damn she's not phased urgh this'll be harder than I imagined' Elliot thought to himself

"fuck this!" she murmured as she shoved Elliot back a little and did her drill kick bout she luckily missed him and slid under only to do a front flip back up. She then caught sight of Sherry saying 'nice!' or something in her head Ayane just winked at her. Though Sherry's clothes were Amaze a black fancy top that revealed her chest and had a small bow on the front in between her breasts with beads on , she had a white see through jacket on a black short crop skirt with a slit in that revealed her cleavage black tights and pearl white shoes 'nice outfit' she thought to herself

"Sorry but i hate playing games" she told Elliot and his 'friends' "see ya round" she turned round and dismissed them with a flip of her hand as she went to the yard. She ate her lunch silently

"Oh shit" she scolded herself "it's Sherry's party in the lunch room" she snapped at herself as she teleported away with purple sakura leaves surrounding her

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Where's Ayane!?" She was squeaking madly and frantically looking around

Sherry could then smell sakura pettals

"I'm right here dimwit" Ayane said jokingly which calmed Marie Rose down "Happy B-day Sher-B"

This was the greatest birthday ever! She got to spend time with her friends bffs , bfffls and Jake she loved him so much that she would kill herself to be with him (even though she can heal herself but she's glad no one knows that because then they'd think her as a weirdo but , she'd have to tell them or show them sooner or later)

"Hey Chérie" he purred deeply into her ear as he started nibbling it again "I wanna show you something"

Sherry turned round "what is it-"she was about to ask but was cut off by Jake kissing her everyone cheered but they didn't care they were lip locked into eachother they didn't care about the world right right now they were eachother's world they both didn't care. Jake never just kisses anyone he only fucks them but he Jake Muller fell head over heels for Sherry Birkin (vice versa)

"Ti amo, Chérie" He purred

'I'll play your game' she thought

"I love you too Jake" she purred back

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Drama with last period 'urgh fuck yes another class with Jake' she smiled like a nutjob on drugs. It took her 5mins to get from I.T to Drama. Jake smirked at her when he saw her and beckoned her to go next to him , which she did. "Right class,"Said "let's see who's here and get this over with" she joked sarcastically as Sherry and Jake's normal art teacher has a sarcastic sense of humour

"Hey , Jake" He looked over to her "why is teaching drama?"

"beats me" he snickered "at least she's laid back"

after last period finished Jake and Sherry walked out hand in hand and walked to his motorbike

"Well, lets go then" he said as he started up the engine and sped off to her apartment.

They soon arrived at Sherry's apartment and Sherry beckoned him to come in which he slyly did

"You can stay tonight if you want" Sherry purred into his ear

"Oh really?" he smirked "Hope you make it worth my while then"

"Well we'll be staying up late , sleeping together and maybe..." she trailed off "a bit of fun"

"mhm Hell yeah" he purred into her ear "I'd like to see where this goes"

"We'll just have to see then"she smirked

"My god , Sherry Birkin" he spoke sexily "you always find a way to turn me on"

...


	4. A text (Kasumi's POV)

I woke up again mumbling to myself about the day ahead it was Sherry's birthday yesterday and she got pissed off by her mom at 3:00am while we were partying 'great party' i kept thinking. I heard Ryu snoring his head off. 'Better not wake him' i giggled to myself as i crept to the kitchen making myself breakfast i heard him yawn and the bed creak. He was up. I decided to hide myself in the shadows. He was staring round the room , probably trying to find me as he turned round i jumped on him. He was basically giving me a piggy back ride

"morning angel" he greeted softly. I just nodded and pecked him on the cheek. I got a text from Sher-B (Sherry's nickname)

'Hey Kas! How ya doin'? Listen carnival Backfort street starts at 11:45pm bring Ryu too'

' I'll be there! I'll bring Ryu too!' i replied i gave a small smile at my phone and then turned it to lock mode"Hey Ryu , Carnival Backfort street 11:45pm tomorrow!" i told him. He winked

"I'll be there" he said , a hint of excitement in his voice. I laughed at his childish manner

"Oh Ryu!" I giggled "You are so childish but , I guess that's why i love you"

"Oh I'm childish huh?"he chuckled at me as he swept me off my feet "let's see if I'm childish after this" I knew where this was going. The second time but i might not be pregnant but if I'm not... Third time's the charm right?

Sorry this one's short but chapter 6 is the carnival but next a dark jealousy is growing within someone do you know who? Well obviously not i haven't told you! Only i know. I'm expecting to do at least 40 maybe 50 chapters so yeah and in chapter 13 it's Friday the 13th n they watch Friday the 13th but something bad happens dun dun duunn! Anyways stay tuned? Okay yeah anyway i wont upload for two weeks because I'm on holiday (Benidorm) so yeah bye!


	5. A feeling

Sherry looked around her apartment.

'Look at this mess' she thought 'it looks like a shit bomb hit the place!'

"Hey Chérie"purred a voice from behind her. Obviously Jake

"Hey Jake"She repied with a smug grin as he wrapped his arms around her

"How are ya babe?" he asked

"Okay I guess" Sherry shrugged "Detention with Mrs Wong and Mr Kennedy.." he thoughts trailed and then she smiled "I hope they don't bang around in that cupboard for god sakes! You remember what happened last time" Sherry laughed and Jake did too "Hey Jake"

"What baby?" he questioned

"You know Lana Wong. Mrs Wong or should i say Ada's daughter?" she asked , he jerked his head in thought but shrugged "The really athletic girl that looks like Mrs Wong? Come on Jake you know her! She's mine and Kas' bff!"

"Oh yeah!Lana! The cool girl that rejects every guy but my bro Drake as she said 'We'll see' to him. She's clearly crushing on him!" he joked and Sherry turned in his arms and captured his lps in hers. His tounge shot out and darted at her lower lip and then started to lick her lower lip to get an entrance inside her mouth and she let him in. He deepened the kiss and let his hands roam up her curves. He broke the kiss but saw the sadness in her eyes "Would this be a bad time to say tha i got expelled?" Sherry looked at him

"nah" she said about to recapture his lips when there was a knock at the door "Urgh seriusly" Sherry cursed . as she opened the door there was a dark greenish bluish cloud disappearing with a note that said

Dear little Mrs Birkin,

If you ever want to see you mother again,

You should comply now!

we will give you back your mother on one condition

Give us

"Kasumi..." she read aloud

"Wha-" he was about to scream with rage when she handed him the note "Why do they want Kasumi!?" the scent of cherry blossoms

"Because of Alpha..." a sweet voice behind them said . Jake and Sherry turned around to see Kasumi , Ryu , Hayate and Ayane (A.K.A Purple Ninja Girl) were apearing behind them ,as loads of scents hit the room , and they stood all wearing black ninja suits and Kasumi's favourite yellow ribbon was replaced with a blue one

"Project Alpha is something we've all delt with before" said Ryu's cool voice

"You five...listen to me"Kasumi started as they all turned to her, she breathed "there is something i feel i have to finish... alone" she finished as she looked to the window they all followed her motion and they saw a hooded figure on a buiding "Phase 4" Kasumi whispered under her breath and teleported away


	6. Enter, Phase 4

They watched in awe as Kasumi dodged the attacks by gracefully teleporting away from the strikes and appearing behind her attacker and striking back. Later the hooded attacker countered back using the same type of fighting style Kasumi'd use , before their thoughts could snap them back to reality the hooded figure crashed through the open space of the open window with Kasumi , teleporting gracefully infront of the window. She then shockingly gasped. Sherry , Jake , Ryu , Hayate and Ayane (PurpleNinjaGirl) gasped aswell. Jake imagined the Devil May Cry 1 main theme playing as when the smoke cleared , it was revealing the figure to be an exact lookalike or clone even , of Kasumi.

"So." Kasumi started "This is what Donovan sent? A more powerful clone? Seriously?"

"I don't want to hurt you..." The clone started "But I will!" The clone finished after the green aura surronding her disappeared and soon after , The clone disappeared in a greenish blueish cloud , like what Sherry had seen earlier , only for the lookalike to appear behind Kasumi teleport away , ungracefully unlike Kasumi would have , and reappeared behind Kasumi and rapidly kicked her in her back and sent her flying out of the window and onto the roof of the building the fought on earlier. Ayane attacked first but the clone copied Ayane's signature move , the drill kick , it sent Ayane flying to the other side of the room. Hayate , now enraged , attacked the clone with three punches and two kicks. One punch landed and he only got to do one kick as the clone countered his kick and shot him in the air and as he hit the roof , the Oh-So-Ungraceful Kasumi lookalike charged her foot up and when Hayate got to Her foot level she whiplashed her foot out and it smashed Hayate into the wall near Sherry's TV

*Author's note: Yes when "The Clone" of Kasumi rapidly kicked the real Kasumi , yes I am referring to Phase 4's power blow in Dead Or Alive 5 ultimate!

The clone got to the Dragon Ninja but , Ryu attacked first , landing three hits out of five on the clone and getting two out of three kicks on her but after his third kick had finished the clone grabbed him pushed herself up onto his face and before a reaction could happen , the fake quickly jumped off his face , did a backflip whilst doing so and then disappeared into the greenish bluish mist/cloud then reappearing and teleporting through him. The fake went after Sherry next, the clone jabbed but Sherry grabbed the hand and countered by bashing the clone in the face. But as the clone stumbled back she disappeared into the mist and then jabbed Sherry and she fell to the ground. Jake was next to try and apprehend the clone. She swiftly dodged two or three of his attacks but the rest she couldn't. The clone then twisted Jake into his back

"Who or what are you!?" Sherry asked the thing astonished only to get a strange , sad yet scary reply

"I have no name. I am only known as Phase 4 for the fourth phase of Donovans plan..." Phase 4 trailed "I do not know if I will ever be free from this..." and with that she left in a puff of greenish bluish mist

"Now you Sherry better start talking" he asked with a serious yet kind of scared and confused tone. She looked at her arm , it was healing infront of them and Kasumi teleported in a little ungracefully but it was not because she was injured it was because of what she just saw. Kasumi held her head and rubbed her eyes to see if what she was witnessing was a dream.

"What the hell" Hayate butted in

"Well just great" Sherry muttered to herself

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I still don't get it" Jake shot a confused look at Sherry

"Raccoon City was wiped off the map because of an outbreak" Sherry started "My dad was a scientist... Was working on B. when I was exposed" she sighed "Luckily my mom got me the vaccine before it was too late"

"Well ... What happened to your father" asked Kasumi

Sherry scoffed a little "His research killed him... By the time he died he wasn't even recognizable" She paused "I...I had to...I had to..." she felt herself tearing up

Jake finished her sentence "You had to kill him" he paused "didn't you" Sherry just nodded while crying in his arms "Shhh it's okay baby... It's okay..." he shushed her

"H-He m-mutated so much i-i d-didn't even know i-it was him u-until my m-mother told me" Sherry stammered , she couldn't help it. She couldn't hold it in only Jake and her ninja friends except Momiji knew about this. Sherry took out her phone

"What are you doing?" asked Jake

"I know you all don't believe me so... Here's the proof..." Sherry finished and showed them a slide show of all the zombies she saw and there was a monster... The one she had to kill , the one that was once her father "That's him... The first time i encountered him with my mother... The second time was just me alone... And the third time was when he got the drop on me and placed the G embryo inside me..." she finished

"and that's how ya got" Jake chuckled between "superpowers huh?" he was trying to lighten the mood they all knew that. Kasumi gave him a 'not helping' look

"oh sweetie...we never knew" said Ayane sympathizing her

"We can just forget about this for now..."she started "The Carnival is in a few days... We'd better get ready"

*Thankies for reading cx we had a little "traumatizing" bit there of Sherry's past and her putting down her dad (btwz i modded RE2 so I always play as Sherry in Claire's story and i did put down Sherry's dad as Sherry xD little girl Sherry though not big girl Sherry like in this one cx sorry but I'm having to move the carnival to Chappie 7 soooo yeh... Oh and btwz i changed my name to Sherry because i like the name cx and don't like Lexi so yeah

~Sherry out 3


End file.
